Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: "Haha..." Ciel snickered before flipping his short hair back and tilting his cute head to the side. "Then, can I have the bartender for takeout, please?" Sebastian's finger pressed his own lips in a secretive sign, before winking naughtily. "As long as you keep this a secret from the other customers, then I see no reason why not." AU, Smut, Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Finally! After a long, long time, I've managed to pull my butt out of the bed and actually type these one-shots. Yeah!**

**I called this series : ****_Crazy Kids,_**** in honor of Kesha's song that inspired me to write the whole thing. Dedicated to****: SorachanCiel**** and Alysa432 for being so patient! I will deliver your one-shots as best as i could!**

**Reviews make Chikay so happy! Do it. **

**Warning: boy on boy smutty fic with a poor excuse for a plot, written while high on Cheetos. Not a native speaker of English, so mistakes are to be expected. UnBetaed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially Bartender by T-pain and Good time by Owl City. You know that, so why sue me?**

* * *

**Bartender for takeout, please?**

**_Good morning and good night_**  
**_I wake up at twilight_**  
**_It's gonna be alright_**  
**_We don't even have to try_**  
**_It's always a good time_**

**_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_It's always a good time_**  
**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**

Carly Rae Jepsen's voice resonated throughout the club as three teenagers tried to push their way to the bar, each wearing daring outfits fit to Club Delic's standards. The blonde boy pulled his friends by the wrists, as he insisted passage through the grinding crowd.

"Hurry up, Ciel! You too, Drocell! They have vacant seats!"

Drocell rolled his purple eyes rimmed with dark blue eyeliner, the orange hair spiked in a style. He's annoyed at the moment, half because someone just groped him on the crotch, half because Alois is in his usual irritating attitude. Nonetheless, he left the bitching to Ciel, who already had a vein popping on his forehead.

"The hell, Alois! Some dude just grabbed my ass because you fucking made me wear this!" he motioned towards the tight denim shorts and body fit black long sleeves. "I look like a whore and it's all your fault!"

"You don't want to be a cat." Alois pursed his lips and glanced at Drocell, who had a furry pair of rabbit ears in orange. The 17 year-old boy wore a polo shirt in maroon that was open halfway to reveal his flat abdomen and jeans in black that hugged his bulge and legs stubbornly. "My fashion sense is flawless, as always!" His chilly blue eyes met Ciel's sapphire glare with complete disinterest.

"Damn you." the shortest make combed back his bluish slate gray hair as they finally reached the bar. He perched on a high stool with leather covers, watching the dance floor move to the beat. "Who will drive? I'm drinking my frustration out."

"I will," Drocell sat beside him, acting as a separator between the two tensed up males. Alois hmphed before fixing his gaze at the disc jockey, who was spinning Die Young frantically while fist pumping to the beat.

"I'm gonna dance," A smile was plastered on his face as he skipped to the crowd, leaving the bluenette and the bunny behind.

"Good, he's gone," Ciel frowned and turned to the bartender, whose back was facing him.

"5 shots of tequila please, and some chocolate brandy thingy you had on your website."

"Just a minute," the sexiest, deep velvet sound answered him, before the black haired bartender turned to face him.

_Oh my fucking gosh..._ Ciel froze momentarily at the apparition. Blood red pupils seductively lined with thick lashes; pinkish lips smirking back at him; all framed with layered ebony locks that falls back perfectly and smoothly. The flustered youth moved his gaze south, and the bartender vest and shirt that fits marvelously on the slim body made him realize that he wanted to get drunk.

_And preferably have the bartender for takeout._

"Are you old enough to drink?" a thin eyebrow raised and his tone chided the obvious minor. Nevertheless, Sebastian had to admit, the lapiz lazuli eyes glazed with attraction, the soft hair in a peculiar shade of blue and gray; and the small plump lips is a sight to behold. He noticed the svelte body having the right amount of curves in his standards, not at all modest on the outfit that he word. The vanilla white skin peeking was the best.

**He can just eat all of him. **

"I'm 18," he popped out a fake ID and tossed it to the bartender, who caught it between his black lacquered fingers.

"Tch." He scoffed. Yet, he quickly whipped out tequila and the said brandy for the underaged kid. Most people have left the bar in favor of dancing to DJ Spider's beats, including a blonde boy in the middle of the floor writhing his hips wildly with random strangers.

_Kids these days... _The 23 year old male chuckled inwardly before returning his attention to his customer, who was ogling at him like he's dessert.

"Hey, I didn't get your name." Ciel licked the salt provocatively before sipping on his drink, eyes not leaving Sebastian's.

"Sebastian. You?" This kid got some spunk. Sebastian cursed himself for getting uncomfortable at the display of the moist tongue flicking suggestively at the rim of the glass.

"Ciel; this one's Drocell." The bluenette motioned to his friend, who mysteriously disappeared from his chair. "Shit, where the hell is he?"

"So, it's just you and me, eh Ciel?" the bartender leaned gracefully and reached out one hand. He flicked away the stray salt that settled on Ciel's cheek. Half lidded cobalt blue orbs watched him intensely and he loved it how the teenager flushed lightly at the gesture.

"Want anything else? Drinks on me."

"Haha..." Ciel snickered before flipping his short hair back and tilting his cute head to the side. "Then, can I have the bartender for takeout, please?"

Sebastian's finger pressed his own lips in a secretive sign, before winking naughtily. "As long as you keep this a secret from the other customers, then I see no reason why not."

"Then, let's go?"

**_Oh she made us drinks, to drink_**  
**_We drunk 'em, got drunk_**  
**_And then I think she thinks I'm cool_**  
**_She gave me a wink, I winked back_**  
**_And then I think that, we hit it off something proper like..._**

**_I like the bartender_**  
**_(Oh if you're lookin' for me)_**  
**_I'm at the bar with her_**  
**_(Uh-huh, OK)_**  
**_I like the bartender_**  
**_(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)_**  
**_I'm at the bar with her_**  
**_(Oh uh-huh, OK)_**

* * *

"You are quite the young master, I see." His crimson pupils moved with admiration at the Victorian-inspired penthouse suite. The moon was high and a spectacular view of the stars and city lights was offered by the transparent bullet proof glass wall draped in heavy red velvet curtains. The motiff was red, blue and gold all throughout the luxurious place.

_Just like a spoiled, young master. _

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to make me feel good?" Ciel's hand was positioned akimbo to his waist, his pale legs smooth and flawless, a remarkable spectacle.

"But of course, my lord." he mockingly bowed before unbuttoning his bartender vest slowly. The black article dropped to the black carpet, followed by his bow tie, and shirt; all along, his eyes never left Ciel's liking how the teen bit his lips to a darker shade.

The firm, milky abs; the well-developed muscles; and the slender hips all to die for.

He wanted all of him, the gleam in Sebastian's menacing eyes; the lips slightly parted and wet, and most of all, the sexy, hot ass covered with black boxers.

"Strip me, Sebastian." Husky understand mingled with his voice as the taller man obediently pulled his top over his head, his heated palm lingered on his flat stomach and small hips. He unzipped the denim shorts and pulled it down, his playful hands brushed lightly against the fat, round, buttocks covered in pink panties in silk.

"Naughty young master," The bartender leered widely and grabbed one of the cheeks. "You shouldn't be wearing panties. Look," He gestured to the small tent formed in Ciel's crotch. "The silk fabric gave you a hard on."

"Better do something to take care of that, Sebastian." Each syllable rolled thickly from Ciel's voice box, and that turned the crimson-eyed devil all the more. He scooped Ciel into his arms and whispered gently.

"In that case, where's your room?"

* * *

Sebastian placed him gently on top of the soft, marshmallowy mattress. The round bed was huge and covered with delicate blue cotton sheets, scented with French roses and chocolates. The boy looked so vulnerable and small as he mingled with the sheets, his innocent face heavily flustered as he rubbed his legs together.

"Feeling hot?"

The bluenette wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him to the bed. The bartender landed on top of him, eye to eye; chest to chest. Ciel's erection rubbed hotly on Sebastian's, sending electrifying sensation to both.

"I want you." Ciel mouthed.

"Is that so?" he breathed teasingly on Ciel's ear, before nipping the sensitive flesh with perfect, white teeth. Tongue darted out and licked the lobes, making tiny swirls and tasting the sweet skin. "You want me how?"

"You, inside me...Damn! Mmmm..." Ciel moaned as the ravenette attacked his neck and sucked like a babe on the tingling spots. Chills run down his spine, paralyzing him momentarily with pleasure.

"Oh my. You shouldn't use foul words, my lord." Sebastian pulled away and ran his hands up and down the teenager's torso. He made small circles on the smooth skin, paying extra attention on the nipples which was incredibly pink and hard. "A punishment should be in order."

"Prude. You're talking like an old man." Ciel's sapphires glint with mischief. His small hands pulled Sebastian's chin and locked him in a deep kiss. Lips moved slow and hard, biting and tasting chocolate liquor on his partner's mouth.

_God, so warm_... Ciel savored him thoroughly.

The taller male's fingers roamed and squeezed each part of him. The shoulders; the arms; the waist; the hips; the legs... He stopped on top of Ciel's hard-on, and smirking on the kiss; he groped hard and made the bluenette yelp.

"I thought my master should be punished?" He said innocently, receiving a glare from the cute teen.

"So, Sebastian is into S and M, huh." Ciel pushed him to lie on his back and straddled on his legs. "I bottom, baby. But I don't submit to anyone. How about I the you and make not feel heaven? I am after all, Ciel*."

_Now, that's something new. "_Hmmm... If you insist, then."

"Oh, I do insist," Ciel leaned to the bedside and pulled a black silk rope. "Hands up."

Sebastian chuckled before complying to the order. He was fascinated with how fast and how secured Ciel can tie him, an expert perhaps?

"I joined an S and M camp with Alois last summer." He explained. The bluenette perched on Sebastian's huge tent* and rolled his hips in a lascivious dance. "The best slaves are the best masters. Or so they say,"The older male gasped and murmured curses under his breath at the ministration, and Ciel couldn't be more aroused. He didn't think that the domineering bartender can blush like a tomato, and it's just the beginning.

He turned his back on Sebastian, giving him a nice view of his panty-covered app. Without hesitation, he pulled down the forbidding boxers and watched the cock stood to attention. A good size of 9 inches, with a red bulbous head oozing with precum to the tip. He liked it that Sebastian shaved, since he hated hair sticking on his tongue during blow jobs. He moved closer and kissed the tip, his wet tongue flickered out and licked the slit.

"Fuck it... Ciel!" The bartender squirmed and tried to break the bonds, but no success on his part. He wanted so much to bend the horny minx over and pound into him till he's unconscious; or at the very least, until he screamed for more.

"Patience, Sebastian." Ciel muttered, amused at how Sebastian tried to regain his freedom. He lowered his head and took his balls inside his mouth, raising his ass higher so the bartender can see him work it.

Nerves tingled with raw sensations and the raven-haired male cannot help but groan in pleasure. The right of the red cheeks, eyes open and naive, and the god damned mouth eating him was surely picture perfect. Slurps and low moans echoed in the room when Ciel finally decided to pay attention to his member. He watched intensely when he left his lower part and engulfed his erection fully.

"F-Fuck." Sebastian's carmine orbs rolled in ecstasy as his cock slowly disappeared into Ciel's mouth. He wanted to buck his hips, but he decided to let the apparently more experienced boy lead him to paradise. Teeth grazed at the sensitive piece of meat, intensifying the pleasure. The small head bobbed up and down, leaving trails of saliva on the engorged flesh. It sent bolts of electricity in his senses, making him so close to cumming.

"Uhmm... Ahh... Ciel- I…"

Ciel pulled away and turned to face him again, a naughty smile fixed on his lips. The bartender wondered and was slightly disappointed at the abrupt stop, so it surprised the heck out of him when Ciel's game flew to his cheek in a slap.

**Plak**!

"That's master to you, Sebastian." Ciel grinned evilly at the petrified male. "May I remind you who is in charge?"

"Mmm," Sebastian's joystick twitched in response to Ciel.

_Am I being masochistic or what? _"My apologies, master."

"I'll punish you for your insolence." He got up from Sebastian's lap and went to his drawer. After fumbling with a few objects, Ciel pulled out a huge pink vibrator, with small bumps and a large head fixated on top.

"No, don't be scared." Ciel giggled cutely when Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief and terror. "I'm not going to use my favorite toy on you."

He skipped back to the bed and opened a packet of condoms with his teeth. The minx covered the sex toy with the rubber before waving it at hand. "Watch closely, Sebastian."

Slipping out of his pink underwear, he tossed it to Sebastian's immobilized hand before spreading his legs as wide as he can. His thighs touched the edges of the devil's hips, skin gliding against skin.

His ruby pupils stared in blunt just at the blushing hole puckering in invitation. Ciel's arousal was small and tempting as it retained the same blush painted on his cheeks. The balls brushed on his abdomen teasingly, taunting him to hell.

_Fuck. I'm going to fill that sex cat up if it's the last thing I'll do_.

"No prep, master?" He smiled hopefully when Ciel started rubbing the head of the vibrator on his hole. If he can only get away from these restrains.

"Don't have to," Ciel pushed the phallus with his small hands, his head thrown back in great delirium. Pain intertwined with bliss as he felt the toy stretch his innards, the view of the lust-filled bartender is a cherry on top.

"Ahh... Mmnngghh... Sebastian!" he arched his back when the tip bumped against his prostrate. He can almost imagine Sebastian, thrusting his gigantic dick in and out of him. Switching the remote to a high speed, the vibrations suddenly assaulted and hit his spot.

"Mmmppff... Shit... Fuck me, baby." He can feel every curb and movement from his toy, forcing him to chant a litany of curses.

Sebastian, meanwhile, gawked at the show before him. The beautiful blue hair matted with sweat, eyes shut, lashes touching the reddish cheeks, small mouth open and drool sliding from it. His cock ached for attention, and the smooth, lithe body on top of him is not doing its job to please him.

"Master... let me fuck that tight app already." He groaned and tried to unfasten himself from the ropes. Ciel, already clouded with lust, untied the ravenette as fast as he could. The male kneaded his numb wrists before a sly smirk broke his hypnotized expression.

He reached out for the teen's chest and tweaked the nubs harshly, while one hand pulled the vibrator out with a pop, before tossing it to the floor. Ciel shuddered in delight and leaned for a touch like a contented kitten.

"Bend over, Ciel."

Ciel got up from his lap and stood up to the floor. Looking at him with clouded sapphires, the teen moved and placed his hands on the edge of the bed. Sticking his ass out up in the air, he wiggled it teasingly before mouthing out.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"So impatient." he teased with a wink before positioning himself on Ciel's behind. Stroking his hardened shaft, he pressed the angry, wet head on the loosened butt hole. Once he got the head in, he grabbed Ciel's hips and pushed hard and fast inside the squeezing, hot cavern.

"Mmnngghh! Sebastian! So big..."Ciel winced at the sudden penetration. He dug his fingers to the mattress as he endured the piercing pain of being filled.

Sebastian shut his eyes tightly as he took in all the pleasure of the muscles, so wet and warm. It contracted and clamped in protest at his intrusion, but he liked it that way. Spreading the cheeks as wide as he could, he swayed his hips back and forth, each push deeper and deeper.

"Want this, master? My animal playing inside you?"

"God dammit, Sebastian. I want it! Ahhmmm... Uhmmfffffff..." Ciel panted and mewled like a cat in heat, being raped.

"Then, scream for it!" Sebastian pounded harder and harder, his sighs and gasps filled the humid room. Each thrust felt like heaven, and Ciel's mewls made him want to fill him up even more. His lower abdomen slapped repeatedly against the perked up butt, competing with their cries of lust.

"Damn it!" Ciel's eyes slightly teared up at the burning sensation of being rubbed repeatedly inside. But the gargantuan head abusing his prostrate again and again made up for any rain if can possibly feel. Not to mention Sebastian's heated balls frisked with his skin every now and then, a delightful experience for both of them.

Sebastian himself, was more addicting than any alcohol, more intoxicating than any liquor. Ciel wanted more of this man. Wanted to humiliate and tease him to his limit, until he unleash his demonic side.

He can feel his hands going numb from the awkward position but he did not complain. Instead, he guided Sebastian's fingers to his dick and help him jerk. The mixed pleasure made his mind contort in deeper depths of high.

"Mmmmmm... I- Ahh! Sebastian! Fuck!" With the combined sensation, Ciel cummed. He spurted out his creamy, white seed on the bed and would've collapsed if not for Sebastian's arm wrapped around his waist.

Ciel's ass hugged his cock even more, and he can barely move inside the constricting path. It felt incredible, deliriously so. Watching Ciel's face twist in orgasm helped him reach his limit. With one last thrust, his cum spilled inside the forbidding entrance.

The flaccid dick was pulled out and the bartender watched his sperm dribble from Ciel's hole to his flawless legs.

Reaching out for the tissue by the bedside, he pulled out a few and used it to wipe all the stains of sex from their bodies. Sebastian then bent over to carry his slumped master back to bed. The boy mumbled and snuggled close to him.

"Did I satisfy you, master?" he nuzzled his face on top of Ciel's head and inhaled the strawberry shampoo on him.

"No, " Ciel lied before looking up. He raised a brow in authority and held Sebastian's chin, his nimble fingers touching the soft, thin lips.

"You should come here everyday, so I can train you. Got that, slave? "

Sebastian smirked before biting Ciel's fingers gently. "Understood."

With that said, Ciel moved up and planted a long, passionate kiss at the bartender's lips. "Good."

* * *

**There's more where that came from! I know, shocking!**

**Now if I can only pull my butt from the bed and start writing Claude's and Ash's one-shot's... **

**Review, or I'll cry! I'll cry and kill myself! X(**

***Ciel's name means heaven in French.**

***The tent was so huge you can practically live in it. thumbs up for the well endowed!**


	2. i LOVE FANFICTION

**So yeah, I posted a new one shot called Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout in honor of my new readers and those who won the one-shot contest I held.**

**Apparently, some bitch called Eliminator Forum decided my story should be reported, and added it to a community along with thousands of others. For mods or whatsoever. I am really not sure.**

**I'm posting this to say that I may be forced to delete all of my stories here and move to deviantart, where bitches with nothing else to do are rare, and where people can actually write what they want to write.**

**it's all about freedom of expression. Writing is an art, just like 120 Days of Sodom and Children of the Eye. It should not be censored, or hindered, unless the writer caught an innocent reader unaware. All of my fics have warnings in it. ALL OF THEM. And believe me, I've read worse, from bestiality to necrophilia to paraphilia, to grammar nazi's and I make it my business to judge? NO! And neither should everyone. Just because someone is a better writer than you, it doesn't mean you should be bitchy and bitter.**

**In all of my fics, i pour my heart and soul to them. I don't even have my own computer, and I spend lots for an internet connection. Yet, I continue, because I feel that I should share in my fandom, that I should write not only for my satisfaction, but for my readers as well. Handful as it may.**

**I need a break, and as protest to what had just happen, I wish that people who had fics, people who believe in freedom of speech, should post a similar chapter. Shall we wait for a wipe out of fanfics just like what happened on 2012? SHALL WE LET THEM TRAMPLE ON OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION? I THINK NOT.**

**IF YOU LOVE WRITING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**IF YOU LOVE READING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**I AM CHIKAY, AKA ULTIMMA GOTHICCA AND I LOVE FAN FICTION.**


End file.
